1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a twin twine arm for use in balers and more particularly, to one which bring the twine arms together at the start position to ensure that loose twine ends are effectively restrained as the twines are initially applied.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No./Pat. application. #TitleDate6,769,353Four twine tube round baler twineAug. 3, 2004system6,446,548Round baler twine wrap control withSep. 10, 2002automatic restart (2 tubes)6,209,450Round baler with improved twineApr. 3, 2001wrap control (2 tubes)5,388,504Twine wrap control for round balerFeb. 14, 1995(2 tubes)5,215,005Telescopic twine arm for round balerJun. 1, 1993twine wrapping apparatus (2 twinearms)5,170,701Twine arm arrangementDec. 15, 19924,793,249Double twine arm for dispensingDec. 27, 1988twine into a bale chamber
The patents listed above, all of which are incorporated herein in their entirety, show twin twine arm technology for round balers. A major problem with this prior art technology as clearly reflected in the patents above is the problem of getting the twines to hold at the starting side of a bale. Accordingly there is a need to solve this problem.